Cartas para você
by Monica-sama
Summary: O pai de Hinata arranja um emprego em outra cidade e ela vai embora, deixando Deidara desolado, o que ele fará? Mandar uma carta! Sumary péssimo T.T, mas fic melhor eu garanto.


**Minha irmã não parou de me atentar até eu fazer essa fic, cara! Ela é apaixonada em DeiHina e na música.**

**Eu não sei fazer muito bem uma songfic, mas vamos ver o que sai.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, e eu ODEIO NXZero.**

_**Cartas para você**_

Estavam indo juntos para a escola como todos os dias. Hinata fitava o chão com certa tristeza nos olhos. Deidara, seu melhor amigo, notou isso e ficou preocupado com o que poderia estar acontecendo com ela.

Deidara sempre sentiu mais que amizade por Hinata, mas era muito tímido para admitir, isso era algo pelo o qual ele se odiava. Cansado de tanta preocupação resolveu perguntar o que a incomodava.

Deidara: Hina-chan, eu te fiz alguma coisa que te chateou? De novo?

Hinata: Ahn? Não Dei, você não fez nada.

Deidara: Então por que você está assim?

Hinata: Deidara... –os olhos da garota se encheram d'água. –Eu vou embora.

Deidara ficou chocado com a situação, não sabia o que pensar, ou o que dizer, realmente estava em profundo choque.

Deidara: Por quê? –sua voz saiu rouca pelas lágrimas que caiam.

Hinata: Meu pai arranjou um emprego em outra cidade. Eu sinto muito Dei-kun.

.

.

.

.

_**Dois anos depois**_

.

.

.

.

**Eu tento te esquecer**

**Mas tudo que eu escrevo**

**É sobre você...**

"_Cara Hinata,_

_Sei que já se passaram dois anos, e eu fiz de tudo que há nesse mundo para esquecer a sua existência, mas é tudo em vão... Você é a minha melhor amiga desde a 1ª série, fazíamos tudo juntos, éramos inseparáveis... Eu divido meu apartamento com o Sasori, se lembra dele? Aquele ruivo? Sim. É ele._

_Coitado, já está cansado de me ver falando sobre você 24 horas por dia, 7 dias por semana, 30 dias do mês, 12 meses por ano... Não dá Hinata, eu nunca irei te esquecer..._

**Eu não posso me enganar**

**Fingir que estou bem**

**Porque não estou...**

_Se eu falasse que estou bem, estaria sendo um baita mentiroso. Eu tentei durante todo esse tempo esquecer você repetindo para mim mesmo "eu estou bem, eu estou bem...", entretanto não dá certo, porque por mais que eu tente, não estou bem... Nunca estarei bem sem a sua ótima presença._

_Lembra na 5ª série que você começou a ficar mais extrovertida e falar com outras pessoas. Bom... Você progrediu, eu não. Eu me senti muito abandonado, mas você me disse: "Larga de ser bobo Dei-kun, posso fazer outras amizades, mas nem de longe tão especiais como você."_

_Ah, Hinata! Palavras nunca poderão descrever o quão eu sinto falta da sua doce voz, nos meus grossos ouvidos._

**Preciso de você**

**Preciso de você**

**Esta noite...**

_Essa noite outro companheiro de apartamento meu, Uchiha Itachi, trouxe uma garota, mais uma vaca que fica falando que eu sou uma menina, oras só porque eu sou loiro e tenho cabelo grande? Que preconceito! Essas mulheres me deixam com raiva. Você me conhece bem com raiva, porque só você conseguia me acalmar..._

_Eu preciso de você Hina, agora mais do que nunca. Realmente não conseguirei viver muito tempo sem ao menos ver os seus lindos olhos._

_Todas as noites eu sonho com o dia em que você me deixou, eu choro Hinata. Pode me chamar de frouxo e mole, mas eu não resisto às lágrimas, simplesmente caem. _

**E hoje estou aqui**

**Só pra te lembrar**

**O que você disse**

**Que iria ser pra sempre**

**Mas não foi assim...**

_Estou escrevendo nessa carta todos os momentos que eu passei contigo e como pude esquecer o mais importante de todos. Nós éramos muito pequenos mesmo, acho que você nem se lembra, mas eu me lembro com clareza._

_Estávamos na 3ª série, em um dia na praia. Eu, como sempre, estava muito inseguro em relação a nossa amizade, afinal, para o meu parceiro sim, mas pra mim nada é eterno. Ai você virou para mim e disse: "Dei-kun, eu concordo plenamente com o Sasori, arte é eterna e nossa amizade é uma arte". E apertou a sua delicada mão na minha, eu corei..._

_Mas no final quem estava certo era eu, nossa amizade acabou-se como uma explosão... Chocante e devastadora..._

**Agora o que me resta**

**Escrever nessa carta**

**Para lembrar...**

_Não sei explicar, mas nesse dia, nesse fático dia eu senti um calor percorrendo as minhas veias quando senti suas pequenas mãos na minha. Na época não dei muita importância no assunto, mas hoje, eu sei o que é isso. É amor._

_Eu me apaixonei por você Hina-chan. Depois, nada foi a mesma coisa. Você é bonita e tem vários garotos aos seus pés. Ah Hina! Você não sabe o tanto que doeu quando eu te vi com outro garoto. Não é culpa sua... Você não sabia, nem nunca soube._

_Mas agora você sabe... O que ficou entalado por muito tempo._

**Eu passo tanto tempo**

**Só te procurando**

**Em um outro alguém...**

_O Sasori no Danna, um apelido carinhoso que eu dei a ele, tentou me ajudar de diversas maneiras. Ele me levou a boates, festar, dentre muitos outros locais de entretenimento. Para me ajudar a achar uma namorada._

_Eu me lembro que achei uma garota, ela tinha cabelos rosa, olhos verdes, temperamento um tanto... Difícil. O nome dela era Sakura. Namorei-a durante muito tempo, achando que consegui te esquecer._

**Mas não posso me enganar**

**Sinto sua falta**

**E ninguém pode ver...**

_Ela era legal e divertida, mas... Não foi, não é e nunca vai ser você._

_Hina-chan... Eu sinto a sua falta... E choro em silêncio por noites, passo noites em claro só vendo as suas fotos... E ninguém pode ver o quanto sinto falta da sua aura doce._

**E hoje estou aqui**

**Só pra te cobrar**

**O que você disse**

**Que iria ser para sempre**

**Mas não foi assim**

**E agora o que me resta**

**Escrever nessa carta**

**Preciso de você.**

_A ideia de eu te mandar uma carta foi do mesmo cara que me ajudou todos esses anos, danna. Eu só queria te lembrar, tudo que passamos juntos, que vai ficar guardado na minha memória para sempre, mesmo que você não volte, escrever essa carta é só o que me resta fazer..._

_Eu preciso de você... Eu quero te dizer, bom eu queria estar cara a cara quando esse dia chegasse, mas por carta eu fico com menos vergonha. Eu te amo Hyuuga Hinata._

_Com amor,_

_Deidara_

_P.S.: Art is a BANG"_

A garota de olhos perolados lia aquela carta com as lágrimas caindo lentamente em seus olhos. Riu com o "P.S" da carta. Aquela era a sua assinatura. Ela abraçou a carta e chorou ainda mais forte.

Hinata: Ah, Dei-kun... Eu nunca pensei que você sentiria o mesmo que eu...

.

.

.

.

A campainha do apartamento tocou. Um garoto ruivo que estava sentado assistindo TV levantou-se com desanimo e caminhou até a porta. Quando a abriu, deu um sorriso.

Sasori: DEIDARA! É PRA VOCÊ!

Deidara: JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO QUERO RECEBER NINGUÉM. –disse de dentro do quarto.

Sasori: TENHO CERTEZA QUE VOCÊ VAI ADORAR.

Deidara levantou-se da cama e foi inexpressivo até a porta e quando deu de cara com uma menina de olhos perolados e longas madeixas negras.

Deidara: H-Hina-chan?

Hinata: Sentiu minha falta Dei-kun?

Deidara: Senti, senti muito...

Sasori: Bom eu vou deixar os dois sozinhos. –disse apanhando o casaco e saindo da casa.

Eles sentaram-se no sofá. Ambos em estado de choque por matar a saudade de tanto tempo. Ele começou a chorar e a menina limpou suas lágrimas com o dedo.

Hinata: Eu li a sua carta sabia?

Deidara: Jura? –o rapaz corou.

Hinata: Por isso que vim, eu também te amo Deidara, muito.

Deidara nem esperou ela terminar de falar, mais rápido que tudo ele selou os lábios dela aos seus com um caloroso beijo. O primeiro dentre muitos outros...

_**Fim...**_

**Pronto Amanda, satisfeita?**

**Consegui transformar uma música emo e com um final triste em uma fic mais emo ainda com um final feliz.**

**Viva eu! Parei.**

**O que acharam?**

**Reviews plz *ajoelha e implora***

**Beijos...**


End file.
